


Philomath

by Hieiko



Series: Draconian Whims [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks about Hermione Granger's love of knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philomath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 22, "philomath".

Hermione Granger is a philomath, Draco realizes. And that is why she always bests him at schoolwork. He studies in order to achieve high marks in class, to prove his intelligence and superiority. She studies because she is eager to know, to devour the information available to her. High marks please her, but they are not her goal, merely a fortunate byproduct.

And yet, Draco does not want to be a philomath. He is willing to learn things that interest him (like quidditch), but he won't be quoting "Hogwarts, A History" anytime soon. He imagines what it would be like... having Granger's thirst for knowledge, sitting in the Malfoy Manor library, poring over every single book of dark arts... and shudders. There are some things he would rather not know.


End file.
